Re birthday
by silverangelmimzy
Summary: When a Young Mitsuki Yagami witnesses the death of the children of a certain Dr. Tenma, she jumps at the chance to create two new lives in their place, but a new life for herself as well. Prequel to "Beginnings". Full Summary inside.
1. Introduction and Author's Note

Re_birthday

Original song by Len Kagamine

Part 4 in the Daughter of Evil Series

Summary 1

"Miku is now a wonderous android idol with one of the most beautiful voices around. Ever wonder what happened to create this masterpiece? or are you one of those people who thinks they know everything? well one things for sure, someone put alot of heart into this little android with the intent to keep her alive!"

(i'm being a major spaz right now and i thought the one above was good.)

summary two

"Young Mitsuki Yagami has seen a lot of death in her life. After all she's Kira's little sister! When the remaining part of her family dies, and she witnesses

the fateful death of the boy who became Astro Boy and his little sister, she becomes determined to save their lives and to help save her own."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

EDIT: 7/9/09

Sadly this introduction was written a few months ago and is a little outdated. (or so i think.) the intro below was originally written for my friends before going public, however, i am tired and very bored watching these dogs in a friends house while they were/are on vacation.

So i am working on this.

TwT

this is a prequel to my other story, Beginnings. so i suggest that you actually read that before this.

also, for those Astro Boy Fans who havn't seen the Fifteith Episode of the 2003 series, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.

if you don't mind spoilers, please go ahead and read.

I know this is just a page with remarks and such but this is important. :P

I have no idea what else to say so i'll put the Disclaimer here. I do not own Astro boy, Miku Hatsune, Vocaloid, Sailor moon or any other anime mentioned in here.

My friend RinKat DOES own Mitsuki though. TwT

Hey all!

Katy here, I came up with this story after listning to "Camden's" song

(as she is Len), Re_birthday. I have a few notes for you guys.

This is dedicated to all of the people in our Vocaloid group, who

helped me with the difficulties throughout this school year,

ESPECIALLY after Airen became a jerk.

I guess she never really fit in anyway. :'(

Something about the story.

There are THREE interconnected stories throughout this Fanfic.

The first being the surface story of the Vocaloid's original past

lives that are played out in the Daughter of Evil Series (Hats off to

Rin being evil [FOR ONCE OAO] and Len for making us all cry and want

to give him/her several hugs for being an AWESOME sibling. 3 we love

you!)

The second being the original RPG story (whiiich most of you do not

know) involving Naoko Sohmai, Mitsuki Yagami, and Alex Yagami. This

will be explained in this story. :3

The last being a totally spontaneous story about how Astro Boy comes

into this, other reasons why Serena/Usagi/Usako/Sailor Moon is a part

of Miku, what connects Tobio and Serena, as well as Astro and Miku,

blah blah blah…

So without further ado, I, as well as the commonwealth of Metro City,

the vocaloids, and a random group of huns that need to be relased on a

riot, present "Re_birthday".

GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN IT.

YOU HAVN'T?!

GWEN! RELEASE THE HUNS!

*Gwen/Meiko unlatches a stable door, and a fifty men legion of Huns

run randomly through an intersection.*

TwT

Have fun!

Katy 3

--

Re_birthday

Len Kagamine

When I woke up, I was alone

In a room painted black

I couldn't see or hear anything

One person shivering in the darkness

The ceiling had a large hole

It was easy to see a big spring in it

Suddenly there was a sound

I knew this ghastly voice

"Boy's crimes are getting old"

"You're far from me forever"

"It left from this room" it said

Remembering all of that moment

Naturally repeating that sin over and over

Realizing the reason it all ended

Having to go back to those days

Both of my arms are in red handcuffs

Someone is surely spilling the colour of blood

Both of my ankles are in blue chains

They are surely the colour of someone's tears

"Lapis lazuli.." the song said

Who seems to be singing this lullaby..

How much time seems to go by

Searching for the changing spring

Suddenly I hear

A singing voice to heal me

One day I notice

That the song has a real meaning

And now it's my lullaby

New words are added to it

From the opening of the spring

A tiny northern light

Very surely

You're giving a message

The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly

"It's not that your sins aren't tolerated"

However, the water spoke and evil spoke

We will try to change those facts

The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk

"After this, you will be born again"

The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you

"Today is your new Birthday"

Everything around us is dyed white

Very soon we will meet again


	2. Part One: Seeing You Again

Chapter One, Story One.

Seeing You Again

Everything in the control room filckered and glistened from the artificial lighting being made on the other side of the four-inch thick glass.

but that was the last thing on the Twin Stars team's mind. At this point they were praying that it would work, after months and months of hard work.

the team was comprised of countless electricans, engineers, roboticists, and computer scentists along with the four heads of each are of these androids, and the chief of staff, Mitsuki Yagami.

She stood on a small terrace, her hands grippping the railing, eyes stairing ahead intensely at the two plexiglas cases on the other side of the window. the four others stood just steps away either watching, or guiding the power people on how much.

it had been ten minutes, and the was only a small reaction. "Increase Power!" Mitsuki yelled, her sapphire eyes burning. "We can't, Mitsuki-san! we're at full power already!" called out Professor Ochanomizu, head of the circutry department. She gritted her teeth, and racked her genius brain for a plan. "Computer! Call the power company! Tell them to Re-Route ALL avaliable power to Lab 5 NOW!" "Mitsuki! What the hell are you doing!" she heard Yami behind her. Sh glanced back at Tenma. " This is it, the only way to revive them!"

Outside the Ministry of Science, it became a blackout.

Power Surged into the chamber, so suddenly and so violently that it broke the plexiglass. mitsuki was a little worried until she heard someone call "Power Charging! 80%!" the power was shut off in less than ten seconds, and Mitsuki and Tenma burst into the chamber. Two children sat up and looked around, looking rather like lost children in their , the boy, had black "hair" in two spikes. he also wore red boots. he looked like a normal ten year old boy. The little girl however was beautiful. she had Teal eyes and hair and a adorable face. She was the first to speak as well. "W-Where are we?"

Mitsuki and Tenma both proceeded to tell them who they were, where they were going, and why they were there. the team tested them in walking, flying, shooting, and in Usako (or Miku, as Mitsuki had secretly christened her when working on the computers brain and A.I.) Singing. her voice was beautiful, a melodious high voice with a slight computerized undertone.

They were exactly like real children, and Tenma was overjoyed.

As the new family left, the two children waved goodbye, smiling and looking over their shoulders at Mitsuki and Ochanomizu. " Doctor." Mitsuki began. "Yes, what is it?" " I get the feeling that this will be the first and last time that i will see them allive and happy, truly happy." the man smiled uneasily. "Mitsuki, i have that same feeling."

Almost a year went by from that day, and the two scientists had been correct.

Tenma had realized that since they were robots, his children would never grow physically. He began to harbour a secret hatred for them, over someting Tobio and Usako could never control. Growing robot technology had been availible however it had just been proven, so therefore the technology still had some kinks in it and the project just didn't have the time and money to utilize it. As the days went on, Tenma became not only hateful, but afraid of his robot children. the Twin Stars project was huge success because they were able to bestow two androids with what many scientists were debating about at the time. it was a program that went with the A.I. called Kokoro.

According to the story of the program, it was created by a scientist who had lost his only daughter to a horrible illness, and, just like Tenma, had created an Android in her image. but at the time she wsa monotonous robot, no feeling, nothing. he died working on the program and, legend has it, she found the file that contained it and was bestowed with feeling. she become sad due to her creators dedication to her and falls apart because the file is too big for her to handle. Or so the story says. Kokoro made the user self aware, and could think for itself, along with devloping emotions.

Due to the content of Kokoro, Tenma became frightened that his son would turn on him, since Tobio was given wepons and was very strong. the family returned to lab 7 where "Tobio" rebelled and destroyed a conveyor belt. "I'm sorry, father.i just didn't want them to die." the young boy said guiltily. Tenma reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a curio ring and grabbed tobio on the shoulder. Usako saw what he was about to do. "FATHER NO!" the electricity sent the poor girl flying. throughout the room, the sound of a disturbingly loud crack that would make anyone who was there shudder, echoed. Miku's teal eyes held no reflection, just a deep pulsing hole of teal turning to black.

Tobio's eyes widened and filled with tears. He ran over and picked up his sister, kneeling next to her limp body. He hugged it and knew the end was near. "Father, i will die quietly. you may deactivate me, but always remember," he turned to face his father, brown eyes burning. "Your time is up. All efforts to reach us have failed. I may forgive you in the future... but you need to remember her face, the terror and pain she went through to save me." and he fell over with a zap of the ring. he picked them up and sold them to Kaiba Corp. Sitting in the truck, Tobio used the very last of his power to tell his sister something. in a voice the crackled with static and white noise he whispered. "I'll see you again. Someday."

A few months later, as Tobio was renamed to Mitsuki's chosen name for him, Astro, Professor Ochanomizu muttered something to him. "Astro, i wish your sister could see you."

"My Sister...?"


End file.
